1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique is per se known for extracting a line segment (a “reference line”) from an image, and correcting inclination of the image by rotating the image on the basis of the line segment (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2007-295210).